<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey whiskey by mochee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501433">honey whiskey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochee/pseuds/mochee'>mochee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Misunderstandings, Profanity, Social Media, css and html</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochee/pseuds/mochee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today 10:48 PM<br/><b>Katara:</b> he's here<br/><b>Zuko:</b> uh... who<br/><b>Katara:</b> YOU KNOW WHO<br/><b>Zuko:</b> i... don't<br/><b>Katara:</b> mr. high and mighty<br/><b>Katara:</b> too hot for his own good<br/><b>Katara:</b> why do i want to murder him and also make out with him at the same time<br/><b>Zuko:</b> i'm really confused. who are we talking about<br/><b>Katara:</b> ZUKO, SUki! keep up!!!!</p><p>Today 10:54 PM<br/><b>Zuko:</b> hello, zuko here</p><p>-</p><p>Or: Katara sends the wrong text. An enemies to lovers AU through texts and social media.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls make sure to show creator's style! at this time, i haven't edited this in a way that is pleasant to read without it :')</p><p>title is from one of my fave songs, honey whiskey by satica</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension">TheDescension</a></p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754208">Twitter Template for AO3</a> by RATTLEBONES</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617?view_full_work=true">iMessage Skin</a> by Azdaema Code</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/53440558">Repository</a> by gadaursan</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979">How to Make Tumblr Posts on AO3</a> by phyripo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 10:48 PM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>he's</dd>
<dd>here</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>uh... who</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>YOU KNOW WHO</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>i... don't</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>mr. high and mighty</dd>
<dd>too hot for his own good</dd>
<dd>why do i want to murder him and also make out with him at the same time</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>i’m really confused</dd>
<dd>who are we talking about</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>ZUKO, SUki</dd>
<dd>keep up!!!!</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 10:54 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>hello, zuko here</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="goText">
  <p><span class="blue">W</span><span class="red">a</span><span class="yellow">n</span> <span class="red">S</span><span class="blue">h</span><span class="green">i</span> <span class="yellow">T</span><span class="blue">o</span><span class="red">n</span><span class="green">g</span></p>
</div><div class="go goBody"><p>   what does it mean if someone wants to</p>
<p></p><div class="goSuggestions"><p>   what does it meant if someone wants to <b>murder you</b></p><p>   what does it meant if someone wants to <b>kill you in your dream</b></p><p>   what does it meant if someone wants to <b>make out with you</b></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I…………. hate myself<br/>
so<br/>
much<br/>
who gave me alcohol<br/>
WHO<br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:55 PM · 4/12/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the best 🥰</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 10:57 PM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>suki help</dd>
<dd>where are you</dd>
<dd>pls come save me i’ve had WAY too much to drink</dd>
<dd>i only had like a few shots of whiskey but fuck i'm feeling it</dd>
<dd>SUKI</dd>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage grouptext">
<h1 class="contact">the gaang</h1>
<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 11:02 PM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>has anyone seen suki</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>yea me</dd>
<dd>yellow hair, purple eyes</dd>
<dd>can’t miss her</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i'm SERIOUS</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>ok what’s up your ass sugar queen</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i did something stupid</dd>
<dd>in my defense!!</dd>
<dd>im pretty drunk</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>oh my koh it's DRUNKTARA!</dd>
<dd>we can help you, drunktara 😏</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>nope</dd>
<dd>i'm not THAT drunk</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>boo</dd>
</div>


<div class="in">
<dt>aang</dt>
<dd>aw i'm sure it's fine katara :)</dd>
<dd>there’s no way you could have messed up badly</dd>
<dd>but i think i saw suki sneak off with sokka</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>goddammit</dd>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 11:18 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>are you going to ignore me all night? you’re literally hiding from me</dd>
<dd>how is that even possible? this apartment is so small</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>THAT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU</dd>
<dd>and you would say that</dd>
<dd>any apartment that isn’t the size of your mansion is probably too small</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd class="typing">
<div></div>
<div></div>
<div></div>
</dd>
</div>

</dl><dl class="imessage">
<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>do you really want to kiss me?</dd>
<dd>honest question</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i hate you</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>i thought you did too</dd>
<dd>but you said it</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>you’re never going to let this go are you</dd>
<dd>you’re going to hold this over me forever</dd>
<dd>you couldn’t just let me wallow in shame by myself</dd>
<dd>nope you just HAD to rub it in</dd>
<dd>you’re such an asshole</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>fuck off</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd class="typing">
<div></div>
<div></div>
<div></div>
</dd>
</div>


</dl><dl class="imessage">
<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 11:27 PM</h4>
<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just genuinely confused. I really thought you hated me. I’ll pretend it didn’t happen.</dd>
<dd>See you around, Katara.</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>oh gods<br/>
am i the asshole<br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:31 PM · 4/12/19
</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the best 🥰</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 11:37 PM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>suki</dd>
<dd>am i an asshole</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>no???</dd>
<dd>why</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i feel like i just kicked a puppy</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>um</dd>
<dd>did you???</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i might as well have</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>also sorry just seeing your texts now</dd>
<dd>what happened?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i'll tell you in person</dd>
<dd>where are you?? i’ve been looking for you everywhere</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>making out with your brother, obviously</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>ew pls</dd>
<dd>tmi</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>you asked 😏</dd>
<dd>where are you? i'll come find you</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>hiding in a bathroom</dd>
<dd>the one near the front door</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>suki</dt>
<dd>…. should I ask?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>can you just come already???</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="goText">
  <p><span class="blue">W</span><span class="red">a</span><span class="yellow">n</span> <span class="red">S</span><span class="blue">h</span><span class="green">i</span> <span class="yellow">T</span><span class="blue">o</span><span class="red">n</span><span class="green">g</span></p>
</div><div class="go goBody"><p>   what to do if the girl you like</p>
<p></p><div class="goSuggestions"><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>hates you</b></p><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>doesn't like you back</b></p><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>isn't ready for a relationship</b></p><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>might like you back</b></p></div></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">Azula</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 11:56 PM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>i have a question</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>zuzu? asking me? this is too precious 💅🏻</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>shut up.</dd>
<dd>hypothetically</dd>
<dd>if i wanted to convince someone who hates me to not… hate me… what should i do?</dd>
<dd>hypothetically</dd>
<dd>asking for a friend</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>you know you’re not slick, right?</dd>
<dd>hypothetical my ass</dd>
<dd>whatever</dd>
<dd>if i wanted someone to not hate me, i’d blackmail them to stop hating me</dd>
<dd>obviously</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>...forget i even asked</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">Sokka</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:14 AM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>sokka</dd>
<dd>your sister hates me</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>sokka</dt>
<dd>OBViously</dd>
<dd>Where the fuck have you been</dd>
<dd>also where ARE you???</dd>
<dd>dude the cactus juice</dd>
<dd>Is DWINDKLINF</dd>
<dd>DWINDLING</dd>
<dd>big words I know</dd>
<dd>I’m so fucking smett</dd>
<dd>Smt*</dd>
<dd>Smart****</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>how much have you had to drink</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>sokka</dt>
<dd>not enough, buddk</dd>
<dd>Buddy****</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>ok</dd>
<dd>anyway</dd>
<dd>is there a possibility that your sister might not hate me?</dd>
<dd>even the slightest chance?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>sokka</dt>
<dd>nah</dd>
<dd>She hates you</dd>
<dd>Like hates hates you</dd>
<dd>Like would stab you to death if it were legal hate you</dd>
<dd>Like run you over with a car hate you</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>i get it.</dd>
<dd>agni</dd>
<dd>ok. are you sure?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>sokka</dt>
<dd>yeah she never ducking stops talking about how you drive her crazy</dd>
<dd>Fucking****</dd>
<dd>for the record, you’re my BRO</dd>
<dd>I don’t think you’re so bad</dd>
<dd>sometimes you're a jerk</dd>
<dd>but only my baby sis thinks you’re the worst thing since mayunase</dd>
<dd>mayonnaise***</dd>
<dd>Mayo is great IMO so take that with a grain of salt</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>ok</dd>
<dd>so she really hates me</dd>
<dd>noted</dd>
</div>

</dl>
<dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">Azula</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:35 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>zuzu</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>what</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>are you still here? or did you go try to make whoever hates you un-hate you?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>agni</dd>
<dd>why the hell did i even ask you</dd>
<dd>i'm still here. what do you want</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>I need you to do something</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>no</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>i wasn’t really asking</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>let me guess</dd>
<dd>one of you is fucked up</dd>
<dd>probably throwing up</dd>
<dd>and you want me to take you home</dd>
<dd>stop me when i'm wrong</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>ONLY ty lee is fucked up</dd>
<dd>I can handle my alcohol, please 🙄</dd>
<dd>It’s offensive for you to assume otherwise</dd>
<dd>Someone needs to take her home</dd>
<dd>Mai and I didn’t drive</dd>
<dd>can't you be a good brother?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>since when have you been a good sister</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>excuse me? I gave you solid sisterly advice earlier</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>you’re full of shit</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>besides ty lee is your friend</dd>
<dd>can't you be a good friend?</dd>
<dd>she’s crying now</dd>
<dd>do you hear that?</dd>
<dd>that's the sound of you breaking her heart</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>agni</dd>
<dd>fine</dd>
<dd>where are you</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>😇</dd>
<dd>back bathroom</dd>
<dd>hurry pls</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>might i remind you that you don't even know what a broken heart sounds like</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>azula</dt>
<dd>i know</dd>
<dd>but you do 🖤</dd>
<dd>chop chop zuzu</dd>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:49 AM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>hi</dd>
<dd>i tried calling you, but you didn't pick up</dd>
<dd>can we talk?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd class="typing">
<div></div>
<div></div>
<div></div>
</dd>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage">
<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>are you ignoring me now? ok well i guess i deserve that</dd>
<dd>i’m outside on the patio, if you’re willing to talk</dd>
<dd>i’m mostly sober now</dd>
<dd>mostly</dd>
<dd>ok I’ll just</dd>
<dd>Wait here</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd class="typing">
<div></div>
<div></div>
<div></div>
</dd>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage">
<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>nothing?</dd>
<dd>come on not even one text back??</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>sorry wait i'm driving</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>you’re DRIVING?</dd>
<dd>when did you leave???</dd>
<dd>ok well I guess you won’t answer that since you’re driving</dd>
<dd>omg have I been panicking over nothing??</dd>
<dd>well.</dd>
<dd>ok then.</dd>
<dd>sorry I even asked</dd>
<dd>Have a good night</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>
i spent way too long agonizing over how to apologize<br/>
for what???
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:01 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>
why did i have to send that text to him<br/>
this could have all been prevented<br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:03 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>
why do i care so much about what he thinks anyway??? it's not like he even likes me. he hates me just as much as i sorta hate him!!! 
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:04 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>fuck this i need more alcohol

</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:07 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="goText">
  <p><span class="blue">W</span><span class="red">a</span><span class="yellow">n</span> <span class="red">S</span><span class="blue">h</span><span class="green">i</span> <span class="yellow">T</span><span class="blue">o</span><span class="red">n</span><span class="green">g</span></p>
</div><div class="go goBody"><p>   why are girls so</p>
<p></p><div class="goSuggestions"><p>   why are girls so <b>confusing</b></p><p>   why are girls so <b>cute</b></p><p>   why are girls so <b>hard to understand</b></p></div></div><div class="goText">
  <p><span class="blue">W</span><span class="red">a</span><span class="yellow">n</span> <span class="red">S</span><span class="blue">h</span><span class="green">i</span> <span class="yellow">T</span><span class="blue">o</span><span class="red">n</span><span class="green">g</span></p>
</div><div class="go goBody"><p>   what to do if the girl you like</p>
<p></p><div class="goSuggestions"><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>hates you</b></p><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>doesn't like you back</b></p><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>isn't ready for a relationship</b></p><p>   what to do if the girl you like <b>might like you back</b></p></div></div><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">Katara</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:49 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>sorry I even asked</dd>
<dd>Have a good night</dd>
</div>

<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">sorry i...</span>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">Katara</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:49 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>sorry I even asked</dd>
<dd>Have a good night</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">...were you waiting for me?</span>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">Katara</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:49 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>sorry I even asked</dd>
<dd>Have a good night</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">I want to talk to you</span>
</div>

</dl><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">Katara</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 12:49 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>sorry I even asked</dd>
<dd>Have a good night</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 1:18 AM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>ok... good night</dd>
</div>


</dl>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit (2/17/21): i am SO sorry everyone, i don't really have an excuse for not crediting the wan shi tong search engine inspiration. that was my mistake, and the last thing i want to do is not give credit where it's due. </p><p>the wan shi tong search engine was originally designed by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension">TheDescension</a>, who writes some really great fic. please go check her out when you get the chance! </p><p>the work skin is a mishmash of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754208">Twitter Template for AO3</a> by RATTLEBONES and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617?view_full_work=true">iMessage Skin</a> by Azdaema Code.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">Katara</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 3:26 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>i haste u</dd>
<dd>hacks</dd>
<dd>had</dd>
<dd>UGH AUTOCCCRECT</dd>
<dd>wy do y have to be the wsy you are!!!!</dd>
<dd class="pic"></dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 6:41 AM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>yeah i know</dd>
<dd>for what it's worth, i'm sorry</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="notesContainer"><p>
    <i class="arrow left"></i>
    <span class="notesHeader">Notes</span>
    <span class="notesTimeStamp">April 13, 2019 at 6:55 AM</span>
    <span class="notesTextHeader">shit</span>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="notesText"><p>tell me why my heart stopped when i saw the gif she sent</p><p>why do i even like her if she hates me</p><p><strike>was she drunk? yeah i think she was drunk</strike></p><p><strike>she thinks about me even when she's drunk? i can't tell if that's good or bad</strike></p><p>agni i'm so screwed</p></div></div><div class="notesContainer"><p>
    <i class="arrow left"></i>
    <span class="notesHeader">Notes</span>
    <span class="notesTimeStamp">April 13, 2019 at 7:01 AM</span>
    <span class="notesTextHeader">ok, but i can fix this right...?</span>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="notesText"><p>i just need to figure out why exactly she hates me so that i can genuinely apologize</p><p>i know i have a habit of messing things up, but there must be something i can do to fix it</p><p>like maybe she hates my scar...? not that she knows anything about dad or whatever, but i guess it's pretty ugly</p><p>or maybe i was an asshole to her when we first met? i'm not great with... people.... so.... that's possible.......</p><p><strike>but how do i tell her that ever since we got happy wasted on the balcony last year and just talked about... life, i think about it constantly and replay it over and over? i guess it just felt so nice to be... myself? do i tell her? does she even remember?</strike></p></div></div><div class="inst">
  <p class="instBody">

<span>



        <span class="instUser">pinkyogi</span>

</span>





<span class="instText">

Liked by <b>queenazula</b> and <b>452 others</b><br/>
<b>pinkyogi</b> wouldn’t have made it through last night without my bestest friends! now i'm able to enjoy the sunrise 💖🌅✨ look how beautiful the sky is 🤩</span>
    <span class="instComments">View all 31 comments</span>
<span class="instText"><b>queenazula</b> i shouldn't be surprised but this is rather impressive for a previously dead bitch<br/>
<b>notmai</b> agni go to sleep<br/>
<b>_zuko</b> i'm never doing you guys any favors again.<br/>
</span>
<span class="instReply"><b>queenazula</b> omg you're so dramatic 🙄<br/>
<b>pinkyogi</b> 🥺🥺🥺🥺 I’ll clean your car I promise!
</span>



    <span class="instTimestamp">1 hour ago</span>

</p>
</div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sokkawithanokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p></p><p><span class="twt-alttext">[Alt Text: Meme of cartoon man with light skin and orange hair, narrowing eyes. Text on top in big white letters: "Not sure if hungover..." Text on bottom in big white letters: "Or dying"]</span></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:59 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Retweet   <strong>3</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">i will kick your ass</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sukithewarrior</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>hello taking applications to be my best friend's leech victim<br/>
dm me
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:11 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>6</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>32</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">I AM MELON LORD</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukithewarrior</span><br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>pass but i'm CACKLING drunktara is my favorite
</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">5</span></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukithewarrior</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p><span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span> who are you and what have you done with my baby sister i don't REMEMBER HER BEING THIS TOUCHY FEELY</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">katara</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukithewarrior</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>GUYS<br/>
WE ALL KNOW I LIKE TO HUG WHEN I'M DRUNK</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">17</span></p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>i.............<br/>
made some regrettable decisions last night
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:17 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>who let me use my phone WHY DIDN'T ANYONE STOP ME FROM SENDING MORE DRUNK TEXTS 
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:18 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>great job katara! last night you not only kicked a puppy, but then went ahead and just stomped right all over it! just piling on more reasons you should apologize to him LKAJSDFASDF 
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:18 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:19 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>you know what? the best solution to this is to never talk to him ever again
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:19 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">katara</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katarakuruk</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>i hate drunktara.
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:20 AM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>13</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">i will kick your ass</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span><br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>LMAOOO
</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">I AM MELON LORD</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>i love her</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">🌸 mind over matter 🌸</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>at least you didn’t throw up last night 😔👉👈</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">katara</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@pinkyogi</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>omg ty lee no!!!! are you ok?</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">🌸 mind over matter 🌸</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>yes I have the best friends!!! ty for asking 🥰🌸✨</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><dl class="imessage grouptext">
<h1 class="contact">the gaang</h1>
<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 10:20 AM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>are you guys alive</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>BARELY</dd>
<dd>i think i'm dying</dd>
<dd>and i woke up so early today wtf is wrong with me</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>um are YOU alive???</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>aang</dt>
<dd>yeah how are you feeling?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>oh spirits</dd>
<dd>how drunk was i last night</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>well, you holed yourself up in the bathroom for at least an hour until i pried you out</dd>
<dd>then you started pacing the patio for a bit before coming back inside and downing shots and yelling and hugging everyone</dd>
<dd>long story short, you were plastered</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>tldr IT WAS GREAT. drunktara is my favorite</dd>
<dd>maybe a little too touchy feely for me</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>hey one of my love languages is physical touch</dd>
<dd>you can't blame me</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>aang</dt>
<dd>i thought it was acts of service and quality time</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>you're right</dd>
<dd>physical touch is my third and only comes out when drunktara is out</dd>
<dd>spirits drunktara is annoying</dd>
<dd>always making my life harder 🤧</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>did you end up talking to you-know-who</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>😏</dd>
<dd>who is you know who, sugar queen</dd>
<dd>actually i can take a guess</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>don't you dare</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>aang</dt>
<dd>wait what happened??</dd>
<dd>who are you guys talking about</dd>
<dd>i feel so out of the loop</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>yeahhh this sounds sus</dd>
<dd>is this a boy?!!?!?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>none of your business!!!!</dd>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage grouptext">
<h1 class="contact">fight club</h1>
<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 10:36 AM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>excuse me, you two can't fool me</dd>
<dd>i'm not naive like dumb and dumber</dd>
<dd>is this who i think it is</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>...i may have texted zuko telling him i want to murder him and also make out with him</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>LMAO</dd>
<dd>i knew it was sparky</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>in my defense</dd>
<dd>i thought</dd>
<dd>he was suki!!!!!</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>should i even ask how you switched their contacts</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>because i'm dumb</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>obviously</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>ok and?? did you talk to him like i told you to</dd>
<dd>did something happen</dd>
<dd>is this why you started drinking so much</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>nothing happened</dd>
<dd>he fucking left</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>on purpose?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>no not on purpose</dd>
<dd>when i texted him asking to talk, he said he was driving</dd>
<dd>and we never picked it up from there</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>hold on, what were you going to say to him? that you actually want to murder him and make out with him?</dd>
<dd>this is news</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>the part where I want to murder him or the part where I want to make out with him</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>the part where you want to act on it</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>I have mixed feelings about all of it</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>i still don’t know why you hate him so much</dd>
<dd>sparky's cool and he's fun to mess with</dd>
<dd>and you're obviously into him, even if you're in denial</dd>
<dd>the fact that he puts up with all your shit is evidence enough</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>what’s that supposed to mean??</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>it MEANS you’ve been unnecessarily mean to him, sugar queen. get with it</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>katara thinks he’s out to get her</dd>
<dd>I’ve tried telling her that there’s probably just been a huge misunderstanding if she would just talk to him</dd>
<dd>Like she was supposed to</dd>
<dd>Last</dd>
<dd>Night</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>I TRIED</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>did you?</dd>
<dd>or did you back out as soon as he was willing to talk to you?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>I… sorta tried</dd>
<dd>Look I’m still confused about my own feelings</dd>
<dd>He hates me anyway</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>are we talking about sparky still?</dd>
<dd>uh, there’s no way he hates you</dd>
<dd>his heart rate spikes up every time he’s near you</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>probably because he hates me 🙄</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>no, because he's nervous</dd>
<dd>obviously</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>why the fuck would he be nervous</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>that doesn't even deserve a response</dd>
<dd>you figure it out</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>the best 🥰</dt>
<dd>oh spirits</dd>
<dd>can you just talk to him and communicate like the adult you are</dd>
<dd>toph is right </dd>
<dd>Like I said last night, get your feelings together and just tell him that you like him</dd>
<dd>you’re too defensive for your own good</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i do not like zuko!! i admit he's unfairly attractive, but i can be attracted to someone and still hate them</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>sure whatever</dd>
<dd>maybe come back after you've talked to yourself on tumblr or whatever the hell it is you do</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>katara</dt>
<dd>i feel attacked</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>toph</dt>
<dd>GOOD</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">

<span class="tungleurl"> Private </span>

<span class="tungleh">a brief history of everything that went wrong</span>

<span class="tungletext">
Here’s the thing. It’s not like I hate him <i>unreasonably.</i>
</span>

<span class="tungletext">
I mean, he hated me first! Isn’t it normal to dislike people that you feel dislike you? And maybe if it was a once-off occasion, I could forgive him. But there are multiple instances that show him as rude and condescending and an all around unpleasant, patronizing prick such as:
</span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>July, summer before senior year of high school:</b><br/>
Dad makes my brother take me along when he flies to uni for freshman orientation. I think he believed my brother would be less reckless if he had to take care of his little sister, but let’s be real—there’s nothing I, a 17yo HS student at the time, could say to my brother to stop him from enjoying his first taste of freedom. And I wasn't even planning to try. But somehow I end up chaperoning him to a party (me, a 17yo… don’t even ask), which is how I meet the worst person on earth and his terrible honey-pot eyes and whiskey-shit rasp (just—who has eyes like that?!) The first and only thing he says to me? “Great, I didn’t realize we had to babysit tonight.” Rude.
</span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>August, move-in weekend of freshman year:</b><br/>
Really, this weekend should have been fine and dandy and easy if it weren’t for the fact that my damn brother drags me to go grab sustenance after helping me move in. And does it end there? Of course it doesn’t because who does he invite without telling me? Damn. Honey. Eyes. And his stupid. Whiskey. Voice. <strike>It’s incredibly unfair how attractive he is???</strike> He makes a face when he finds out I’m attending uni on a mixture of scholarships and financial aid. Guess we’re soooo beneath him—how on earth is my brother friends with him?? It’s official, I hate him, and I’m positive he hates me too.
</span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>November, freshman year:</b><br/>
Tell me why he has the audacity to snark at me when I make a comment about not being able to afford to fly home for the holidays WHY is HE LIKE THIS
</span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>February, freshman year:</b><br/>
Turns out I’m in a class with his sister bc I find them outside the lecture hall arguing about their father’s multi millionaire company.... go fucking figure</span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>May, freshman year:</b><br/>
Sokka throws an end of the year party at his apartment, and something about Honey Whiskey cracking jokes about money sets me off because I might have said something along the lines of “You don’t know what it’s like to work your ass off for school” to which he says “You don’t know anything about me.” Um—I could say the same???? <strike>I apologize after, once I get enough alcohol in me to gather the courage to admit that he’s right, I DON'T know anything about him, and it was extremely unfair of me to judge him like that. Does that change that I still hate him? No, but he accepts the apology nicely, and we actually… get along quite well when we’re not at each other’s throats??? We end up drinking a little bit too much out on the balcony and talking a LOT and almost kissing except I am gladly interrupted by my dumb brother which is good because it would have been a huge huge huge mistake. Right? Right.</strike></span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>September, sophomore year:</b><br/>
Honey Whiskey finds out I'm in an advanced chem class and makes a face. “You’re really smart,” he says as if he didn’t expect me to be smart? I—</span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>December, sophomore year:</b><br/>
When I try to be nice and ask him how he’ll spend the holidays and if he’ll fly back to the Fire Nation to see his family, he. Snaps. I storm off into another room because I was just trying to be nice! <strike>He apologizes for snapping bc he says his family’s not on good terms and then he asks me about my holiday plans and listens to me talk non-stop about saving money so that Sokka and I can finally go see our family for the winter solstice and he… smiles…..</strike></span>

<span class="tungletext">
<strike>He is not allowed to smile like that anymore.</strike></span>

<span class="tungletext">
<b>February, sophomore year:</b><br/>
Don’t ask why they decided to play a game of shirts vs. skins soccer in the middle of winter, but they do, and it’s a crime to have a body like that and rub it in everyone’s faces. I bump into him accidentally on my way to meet Suki, and he blinks, grabs my arm to steady me, and says in his very low whiskey voice, “Watch where you’re going, Katara.”</span>

<span class="tungletext"><strike>Just. When did Honey Whiskey get so damn mesmerizing?</strike></span>

<span class="tungletext">Spirits above, where am I even going with this list?????</span>

<span class="tungletext">Suki says I’m obsessed, and if I’m obsessed that means I’m just too damn infatuated with him to know the difference between love and hate.</span>

<span class="tungletext">To that I say, bullshit.</span>

<span class="tungletext">Right?</span>

<span class="tungletext"><strike>…Fuck.</strike></span>

<span class="tungletags">
<span class="tungletag">#um what the FUCK did i just write</span><span class="tungletag">#did i say this was a post about hating honey whiskey</span> <span class="tungletag">#IS IT?????</span> <span class="tungletag">#where was i even going with this</span> <span class="tungletag">#IS this hatred unreasonable</span> <span class="tungletag">#spirits are suki and toph RIGHT DO I ACTUALLY NOT HATE HIM???</span>
</span>


</p>
</div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sokkawithanokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>oh my fuck<br/>
my final project for piandao is due monday
I'VE BARELY EVEN STARTED
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:03 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Like</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sokkawithanokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>did anyone take materials with piandao<br/>
this final project is killing me<br/>
and i'm already dead from this hangover 🤮</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:46 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>1</strong> Like</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">haru</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sokkawithanokaa</span><br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>oh mannnn that sucks heard that class is brutal af
</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">haru</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sokkawithanokka</span></p></div></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>oh wait didn't zuko take that class last semester? you should hit him up</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@haruhikes</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>OH YEAHHHH<br/>
dammit why doesn't that jerk have a twitter<br/>
thanks haru</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div></div></div></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">Sokka</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 1:03 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>heyyyy buddy</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>what do you want</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>😢</dd>
<dd>why do you assume i want something? what if i just wanted to talk?!</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>do you...?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>that is besidesss the point</dd>
<dd>did you take materials with piandao?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>yeah</dd>

<dd>what's up</dd>

</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>dude can you pls help</dd>
<dd>i’m working on his final project and this shit makes no sense</dd>
<dd>Please save me</dd>
<dd>for i am your humble and bestest</dd>
<dd>friend</dd>
<dd>and i'll buy you dinner</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>i can try? it's been a while</dd>
<dd>i can meet you at the library later if that works</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>YESSSS</dd>
<dd>you are my most favorite person 🥺</dd>
<dd>in the whole world 🥺</dd>
<dd>also i can’t focus at the library</dd>
<dd>We can just study at my apt</dd>
<dd>AND we can game a bit</dd>
<dd>can't do that at the library</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>...idk. is your sister going to be home? i don't want to make it awkward</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>why would it be awkward</dd>
<dd>you guys have known each other for like</dd>
<dd>two years now</dd>
<dd>at least</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>bc she hates me? you guys both made it crystal clear that I’m on her shit list</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>you’re being ridiculous</dd>
<dd>she doesn’t have a shit list</dd>
<dd>if she did, the only person on there would be Jet</dd>
<dd>Did I say she hates you?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>uh yeah</dd>
<dd>you made it very clear she hates me</dd>
<dd>she also made it clear that she extremely hates me</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Sokka</dt>
<dd>oh fuck i just read my texts from last night</dd>
<dd>i guess i did</dd>
<dd>i was superrr wasted though you can't take everything i said seriously</dd>
<dd>like honestly, probably none of it</dd>
<dd>hate is a strong word</dd>
<dd>she doesn't hate you, she doesn't hate anyone</dd>
<dd>except maybe jet</dd>
<dd>she just doesn't know you</dd>
<dd>She'll come around eventually</dd>
<dd>and i need you buddy!!!</dd>
<dd>if you come over, i promise i'll tell her to lay off</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Zuko</dt>
<dd>...fine ok</dd>
<dd>i'll be there around 3</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">katara</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katarakuruk</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>i could really use a good bowl of stewed sea prunes to kill this hangover 😪</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:32 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>3</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">flying hog monkeys 🙈</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span><br/>
</p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>oh no katara, feel better. if you want, i can bring some over?
</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">katara</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@pippinpaddleoppsokopolis</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>aw that's sweet of you, aang, but all good. i have some in the freezer</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@katarakuruk</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>wait can you make me some too?? 🥺🙏🏽</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-idreply"><p><span class="twtname">the boomerang master</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sokkawithanokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>+1 for our guest</p><p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>    <span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>   <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span></p></div></div></div></div></div></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">dumbass</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 1:39 PM</h4>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>sokka</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>what</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>you didn’t tell me we’d have guests today</dd>
<dd>I’m literally so hungover</dd>
<dd>Aren’t you???</dd>
<dd>how can you even function</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>i’m SO HUNGOVER</dd>
<dd>I’m in physical pain sis</dd>
<dd>My entire body hurts</dd>
<dd>My head hurts</dd>
<dd>the world is a dark place rn…</dd>
<dd>but I have a project due monday bc im an idiot so I’m sucking it up like the clown I am 🤡</dd>
<dd>also we don’t have guests</dd>
<dd>we have one guest</dd>
<dd>Zuko</dd>
<dd>he’s helping me with my project</dd>
<dd>can you please be nice to him</dd>
<dd>Idk why ur always up his ass</dd>
<dd>He’s always been nice to you</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>...are we talking about the same zuko?</dd>
<dd>mr grumpy pants? </dd>
<dd>the moody one who always glares at everything???</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>...ok I knew you had a lot of negative feelings about him but I guess I didn’t realize you had THIS much</dd>
<dd>did he do something to you??? should I talk to him…?</dd>
<dd>did he hurt you?!?!?!</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>no!!! don’t talk to him</dd>
<dd>It’s fine</dd>
<dd>I’ll be nice to him ok and by be nice I will be in my room recovering from my hangover</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>thx sis</dd>
<dd>also he’s not a bad guy</dd>
<dd>he seems surly and stuff but he’s really nice if you would just give him the chance</dd>
<dd>but if he ever hurts you, lmk and I’ll punch him</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>the fact that you think you can take him is hilarious</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>dumbass</dt>
<dd>what?!</dd>
<dd>i resent that!!!</dd>
<dd>i am very built thank you very much 😤</dd>
<dd>NO ONE ASKED YOU ANYWAY</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>:P</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>why can’t I just have one peaceful day
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:47 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>oh spirits we made eye contact on my way to the kitchen
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:16 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>o…. he brought…. stewed sea prunes… for us……. (me???)
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:29 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>how the hell did i get dragged into eating with them oh gods this air is so tense i'm sweating
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:58 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>AKJLSDHFASDF i hate myself i can’t believe i fucking tripped and spilled water all over him doesn’t this only happen in movies i’m going to hide forever in shame
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4:13 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>oh tui and la he wants to talk<br/>
about<br/>
WHAT
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4:24 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>how long can i hide in the bathroom 
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4:31 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 4:35 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>do you hide in the bathroom every time you don’t want to talk to me…?</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>idk what you're talking about</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>ok, if you won’t talk to me in person, i guess we can talk over text</dd>
<dd>look, I’m sorry I didn’t pick up the phone yesterday. my friend wasn’t feeling great so i had to take her home. but i wanted to talk to you</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>you don't owe me anything</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>I know… but you said you wanted to talk. so I felt bad that i missed your call… and i get that you hate me, i mean you made that very clear, but…</dd>
<dd>i guess what i'm saying is, if you still want to talk, i'd like that</dd>
<dd>if you wanted to, that is</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 4:46 PM</h4>
<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>okay, i got the message. i'll leave you alone.</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>no, wait</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Katara</dt>
<dd>i'll unlock the door</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>oh spirits
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>5:28 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>it’s really not fair that he’s such a good kisser
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>5:29 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>what did i just do</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>5:29 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>oh gods he's knocked on my door twice now I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HIM<br/>
WHY DID I KISS HIM????????</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:00 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>ok i admit that maybeeee i don't hate him quite that much<br/>
<br/>
or maybe... at all.......?
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:01 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>ok but… but I’m pretty sure he hates me?? he's clearly indicated that he thinks i'm below him RIGHT???<br/>
i'm so confused
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:01 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>WHY IS HE SO CONFUSING
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:01 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><dl class="imessage">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>
<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 6:10 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>i tried knocking on your door but maybe you’re busy or sleeping idk</dd>
<dd>can we talk about what happened in the bathroom? please?</dd>
<dd>About what you said, I just… i'm trying to understand. so that i can clarify.</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today</b> 6:23 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>well… i’m leaving. i’m a text away when you’re ready to talk.</dd>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>goddammit I should have listened to suki and just talked to him like the adult that i should be but am not 😔
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>6:37 PM · 4/13/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><div class="tungle">
<p></p><div class="tunglebodylist"><p>      <span class="tungleurl"></span> Private<br/>
<span class="tungleh">moments of weakness</span></p>
<p></p><div class="tungletext"><ul>
<li>Right before sophomore year, he found me embarrassingly sobbing my eyes outside the club because of my cheating ex <strike>(why I was sobbing is beyond me, Jet wasn’t even worth the tears, and we’d only been dating a month, spirits.)</strike> I thought he’d say something, but all he did was quietly sit next to me and rub my back while I cried.</li>
<li>That time I cussed Sokka out for double bolting the door on me and Honey Whiskey snickered at my brother. <strike>If he smiled more… I’d be dead.</strike>
</li>
<li>When his lips twitch, and he’s trying to fight a smile every time I make a snark at Sokka.</li>
<li>When he offers to help me cook and do the dishes (even when he wasn’t invited to any of the hangouts, but Sokka always has to make my life difficult <strike>(I can’t even say I wasn’t grateful because no one else helps out with cooking and the dishes????))</strike>
</li>
<li>One time he caught me gushing about a seashell to Suki (a beautiful pink and purple giant knobbed cerith that I found when we visited the beach at the bottom of the Eastern Air Temple—yeah I’m not ashamed), and he huffed a laugh and then said “cute” before walking away. <strike>Cute?!!?!?!?!</strike>
</li>
<li>The first time I saw him with a shirt off when he was playing shirts + skins with Sokka and their friends. UM—it’s a crime to have a body like that. It’s truly not fair.</li>
<li>There was that party freshman year that I’ll never forget and even though we got into an argument, we made up and maybe got a little wasted. But we had the softest conversation about my mom and his mom and life, and we almost kissed, but then Sokka interrupted us, and honestly a part of me will hold that against him forever (only a small part.)</li>
<li>The STEWED SEA PRUNES. He hands it over sheepishly, and I swear it almost looked like he was blushing, but that can't be possible. "Did you look at my Twitter?" I ask suspiciously. His face scrunches in confusion. "I don't use Twitter." "Then how..." His eyes are intense as he grows quiet. "I pay attention." What in the Tui's gills—
</li>
<li>And then later, when I apologize on behalf of my drunk self and her drunk texts, and also for the way I had snapped at him because it was unnecessary, and I don’t terribly *hate* him—at least, I don’t think I do—and he immediately smiles, which is just so damn charming that the thought of kissing him goes straight back to my head. And then of course he says, “I’d let you,” to which I ask coherently, “What?” and Honey Whiskey just looks at me with that soft look and says, “If you wanted to murder me and make out with me, I’d let you.”</li>
<li>QNDOWLFNWKDKCJWKKAFNEJ</li>
<li>I’m sorry, Tui and La, even I am not immune to words like this.</li>
<li>I can’t help myself—I lean up and kiss him, and his large hands wrap around my waist, pressing me back against the bathroom sink, and damn if his mouth isn’t soft and warm and that thing he does with his tongue... oh spirits. When he pulls away, I think I actually whimper. We can hear Sokka faintly calling his name in the kitchen, and something inside me must have come back to life because I pull away and say, “I shouldn’t have done that.” “I liked it,” he says. “No, no—it was a mistake, and... I shouldn't have... and we don't... We wouldn't even work! I mean, you hate me. And you've made it very clear.”</li>
<li>A crease forms between his brow as he takes a step back. “That I hate you,” he clarifies, but there’s a questioning lilt in his voice.</li>
<li>“Obviously.”</li>
<li>“Obviously?”</li>
<li>“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”</li>
<li>“Hold on a second—“</li>
<li>“It was a mistake!”</li>
<li>And then. I push past him and hide in my bedroom. Because I’m a fucking coward.</li>
<li>Yeah, I’m going to hide in eternal shame forever.</li>
<li>I’m honestly so confused, Tui and La.</li>
<li><strike>Ok, I know I’m in denial</strike></li>
<strike>
<li>I really like him</li>
<li>Plus he’s too beautiful and soft for his own good</li>
<li>Also</li>
<li>Sokka</li>
<li>Why do you ruin these moments for me</li>
</strike><li><strike>why</strike></li>

</ul></div><div class="tungletags"><p><span class="tungletag">#OKOK I ADMIT IT I HAVE A TINY TINY TINY CRUSH ON HIM</span><span class="tungletag">#suki and toph are just gonna have a FIELD DAY</span> <span class="tungletag">#that doesn't change the fact that he hates me and has always looked at me like i'm worth even less than chewed up gum on his shoe</span><span class="tungletag">#right?????</span></p></div><br/></div></div><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Yesterday</b> 6:23 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>well… i’m leaving. i’m a text away when you’re ready to talk.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">I'm sorry</span>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Yesterday</b> 6:23 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>well… i’m leaving. i’m a text away when you’re ready to talk.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">I don't hate you</span>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Yesterday</b> 6:23 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>well… i’m leaving. i’m a text away when you’re ready to talk.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">I'm a coward, and i've treated you so unfairly</span>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Yesterday</b> 6:23 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>well… i’m leaving. i’m a text away when you’re ready to talk.</dd>
</div>

<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar">how could we work? you hate me, don't you...?</span>
</div>
</dl><dl class="imessage border">
<h1 class="contact">the worst 🤬</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Yesterday</b> 6:23 PM</h4>

<div class="in">
<dt>zuko</dt>
<dd>well… i’m leaving. i’m a text away when you’re ready to talk.</dd>
</div>

<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar"></span>
</div>
</dl>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">secret katnip </span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@katnipbytheocean</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>i'm such a coward
</p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:13 AM · 4/14/19</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wooooah this got a little long and took wayy more time than i thought it would to piece together in html &amp; css. this chapter is essentially katara's arc of realization (lol), and there was going to be more, but i couldn't figure out the best place to cut the story. this should be all tied up and finished in the next chapter though! </p><p>thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments. i appreciate all thoughts and want to make sure i do right by any artist and the fandom as a whole, so thank you for both the support and critique!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stock photos can be found on unsplash: <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/SP8kfJxNSNE">1</a> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/57wo9F-r2-A">2</a> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/uJtitRjgASQ">4</a> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/Mc-r-wjnAac">5</a> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/UYW6FZLlnL8">6</a> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/hPxKmyCZ-Bs">7</a> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/20zqt7_uZG8">8</a></p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension">TheDescension</a></p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754208">Twitter Template for AO3</a> by RATTLEBONES</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617?view_full_work=true">iMessage Skin</a> by Azdaema Code</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/53440558">Repository</a> by gadaursan</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979">How to Make Tumblr Posts on AO3</a> by phyripo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>